


Drunk

by Gravity_Sun



Series: Lazarus [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drinking, Excessive Drinking, Humor, Oral Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Sun/pseuds/Gravity_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My lover stands on his tipsy toes, sipping down Jack Daniels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, this one doesn't get sad.
> 
> This takes place in the first few weeks of their relationship.

 

It's a rare indulgence, for Dick especially. Gotham is burning. Metaphorically this time. Rolling blackouts due to a broken power grid and 100+ degree temperatures. Smog heavy skies and humidity that clung to you like ink.

Dick is laughing, halfway through telling a joke that he remembers the punchline too before he gets it out. He fees hot, overheated even, warmth spreading through his body, prickling across his skin.

The table is sticky under his hands, and the room is slightly sideways and he can't stop smiling but Jay doesn't seem to mind. Jay just looks at him with an expression between genuine amusement and lust. Jay, who's skin is flushed from the heat even sitting next to the fan in this dive bar, holding a cool glass up to his forehead, smoothing the condensation across it. Dick's cheeks hurt, and he's forcing himself to calm down, but Jay is just looking at him.

Behind him, there's a leggy blonde playing pool. She'd made a pass at him earlier, a pass at Jay after that, which Jason had indulged for a few moments, before winking and slipping a thick arm around Dick's waist, pressing a hot kiss to a fading bruise on his neck.

It was surprising, with Jay being so uncomfortable with public affection, but here he was, lingering close to Dick with a comfortable ease. Sitting across from him like he was the only other thing in the world, and as Dick does another shot and the room spins, he realizes that he just might be. Might just be the two of them in this universe, feeling the heat death of the Sun, knows it's ridiculous, and realizes it doesn't matter.

Jay turns his glass up, finishing the last of the whiskey, on glass number Dick-isn't-sure but he's beckoning the waitress for another one with cash and comfort and ease.

He wipes his neck with the remaining ice from his empty glass, water rolling down his collarbone in a way that should be sinful, that makes Dick want to crawl under the table _right now_ and get a hand and a mouth on him, before he realizes that he'd probably just fall and make an ass of himself. Jay doesn't seem to notice, though, just winks at the waitress who drops a dozen shots of something blue in front of Dick and another glass of whiskey in front of Jay, who sips and falls back into a story about Roy that Dick wasn't really listening to.

“What is this?” Dick interrupts, gesturing towards the shots in front of him

“I dunno.” Jason answers “Since you're such a sparkle sparkle vagina about your booze, I told the bartender to make a dozen of the strongest girly-est shot he could come up with when I got up to piss earlier.”

Dick makes a face at the glasses, picks one up, and examines it.

“It looks like there's glitter in this.”

“Sparkle. Sparkle. Vagina.” Jason repeats with emphasis

Dick gives him the most menacing glare he can manage, but imagines it's not much, considering he's sure he's beet red, and takes the shot.

He raises an eyebrow.

“... is there alcohol in this?”

“Apparently a lot.” Jason says “Like, a concerning amount.” He grabs a glass “They call it 'The Date Rapist'.”

Dick scoffs, shot glass at his lips, not sure if he could laugh or be appalled.

“Oh God,” He says “Are you gonna roofie me? Do I need to call a friend?”

“Nah.” Jay says, taking his shot, before looking surprised, and then concerned, at the glass. “I'm right here with you.”

Dick grins, taking another.

“Is this the part where I black out and wake up in a bath tub full of ice?”

“Nah.” Jay says, returning to his whiskey “It's almost the part where I blow you in the alley, though.”

Dick swallows thickly.

“Yeah?”

Jason nods, like it's the most simple thing in the world.

“Yeah.”

He finishes whiskey number someone-should-probably-be-keeping-track and hesitates for a moment, before grabbing another shot and slamming it.

Dick follows suit.

 

X

 

His shirt is practically fused to him by the time Jason pulls him from the booth, both on unsteady feet, and leads him towards the door. He detours for a moment, reaching over the bar and grabbing a bottle, and leaving too much cash in its place.

Outside feels almost as bad as inside, but the moonlight and open air make it hard for Dick to care. Jason is walking a few paces ahead of him, tipping the bottle up to his lips, swallowing a few drinks.

Dick knows he ought to tell him to stop. That drinking in public is illegal and any cop worth his salt would stop him and that was the last thing either of them needed now, but he doesn't. Jay shoots him a look that's all _heat_ , that worms it's way under his skin and straight to his balls, filling his cock. Jay sways, tipping the bottle up again, standing on tip toe as if that would make him reach the bottle better, drinking long, before pulling away and pulling Dick towards him, where he lands with an almost _thud_ against his chest. Jason is built like a house. Almost like _Bruce_. All corded muscle and power. Dick had always been lean, fast, but lean. But Jason's body carried a certain strength that Dick wasn't sure where it'd come from. Did he carry it with him out of the Pit? Muscle bulk and emotional baggage?

Jason is kissing him, standing under a street lamp on a street Dick doesn't even know the name of, outside a bar he would likely never visit again and is struck with the realization that this moment in time, these actions, would likely never happen again, as he pulls Jason in again and savors it.

The brick of the alley is rough against his back, and not at all cool like he'd hoped. He is grabbing at Jay, licking up trails of sweat, pressing his lips to every inch of skin he can each. His temple, the tip of his nose, his neck, sticky from sweat and bitter from the remnants of the whiskey on the ice from earlier. The bottle clatters to the ground somewhere in the dark, and Jay is sinking to his knees in front of him, nibbling at his belly button, pulling at the dark hairs on his abdomen with his lips, undoing his zipper with his teeth, and grabbing Dick's already hard cock, sliding it in his mouth.

Dick bites his lips to avoid crying out, the heat being almost too much to bear. Jason doesn't seem to mind, doesn't seem to notice as he runs his tongue along the underside of Dick's cock, pushing forward until Dick hits the back of his throat, swallowing around him

Dick is worrying his lips bloody, trying not to cry out as he feel's Jay's throat contract around the head of his cock, panting and feeling the tell tale signs of his orgasm spreading through his body.

“Jay,” He pants out, whimpers “Hn... I'm close.”

If Jay hears him, he doesn't acknowledge it. He just hollows his cheeks, picks up the face, hands grabbing Dick's balls, rolling and _squeezing_ and again swallowing Dick down.

Jay's eyes lock with his and he gives a wink and that's it. That's all it takes and Dick is coming, head slamming back into the brick wall hard enough to know he'll have a goose egg in the morning, shouting out, no longer able to keep quiet.

Jay drinks him down, sucks the remnants of him off of his fingers, before tucking him away and rising to his feet.

Dick searches Jay's eyes. Trying to find something, anything to say.

“Yeah.” Jason says to an unasked question, threading their fingers together, kissing Dick, lapping at the sweet remnants of The Date Rapist. “Let's go.”

 

X

 

In the morning, Dick awakes to a mild hangover and the AC on full blast in Jason's warehouse safe house. It's silent, but Dick can feel Jason's heat next to him, can tell he's awake.

He struggles to find something to say.

“Did we drink a drink called 'The Date Rapist' last night?”

“Yep.” Jason answers

“And then you blew me in an alley.”

“Yep.”

Dick grimaces.

“Did I try and pole dance on a street sign?”

“And fell. You've got scrapes on your forehead.”

Dick grows silent for a few moments.

“Did you steal a bunch of Play-Doh from the bodega?”  
  
“Nope.”

“Actually I'm pretty sure that happened.”

“Nuh uh.”

“I remember it pretty vividly.”

“No, you imagined that.”

“You ate a piece.”

“No.”

“Several.”

“Nope.”

“So if I kiss you right now, your mouth isn't going to taste like Play-Doh?”

Silence.

“That doesn't prove anything.”

Dick lets out a laugh before his head protests and he groans, rolling on his side, sliding even closer to Jay.

“I don't know what toddlers are on about.” Jason says, at length.

“Hm?”

“Play-Doh.”

“Oh.”

“The orange doesn't even taste like orange.”

Dick freezes.

“I remember you eating the purple.”

Silence.

“Jay, did you eat two containers of Play-Doh?”

Silence.

“If you speak of this to anyone I will kill you.”

Dick's laughter echos through the building.

 

**Author's Note:**

> See! I can write happy things too!
> 
> I can't take credit for the summary. It's from a poem a girl in my Sophomore year college poetry class wrote. Can't remember her name or the rest of the poem, but that line stuck with me.
> 
> As far as The Date Rapist, I wanted to come up with the creepiest name for a drink that I could, but would be something that a Gotham dive bar would serve. 
> 
> P.S. I, like Dick, am a sparkle sparkle vagina about booze.


End file.
